


Sweet Mistake

by fairygyeom



Series: DAD!7 [3]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Candy, Fluff, Grocery Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 19:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16069949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairygyeom/pseuds/fairygyeom
Summary: Jackson just wants to help his sick wife.





	Sweet Mistake

Jackson reads the list again. He's sure about what he's doing but he can't help but doubt his wife's mental state. His beloved is down with a flu so Jackson volunteered to get their groceries instead. He grabbed their one-year-old prince to accompany him, saying that it's their chance to bond. His wife gave him a list of things to buy and ONLY to buy. The words 'DO NOT BUY HIM CANDY' is clearly written at the top of the paper.

But Jackson is confused about the rest of the list. It says here that they only need one tray of egg but also seven chilis. He doesn't eat spicy food so why would his wife want so many? And what's with the five packs of sugar? Why is candy not allowed but they're storing this much sugar?

"Da!" his baby suddenly exclaims while pointing at the lollies.

"No, don't tempt me. Mommy said we shouldn't buy candies. Look," he shows the paper to his son, "what we need to get are four detergent bars. Not candies."

The infant takes the paper from Jackson and throws it away without any hesitation.

Jackson gasps and picks up the list from the ground. "No, that's bad! Mommy will get mad if we don't get these."

The kid doesn't care. He continues pointing at the sweets, until Jackson finally gives in.

"You know, if we mess this up, Mommy will never make us get groceries alone again. And I realise that's not so bad."

The baby squeals as Jackson hands him a pack of gummies.

¤¤¤

"Jackson, I love you, but you're a complete idiot," his wife says with a sigh. "I put a number on the list so you know which aisle to find the items. Why the hell would I make you buy five packs of sugar?!"

"I thought so too! But maybe we can just store it. It will run out soon enough. Our son loves sweets," Jackson tries to reason.

But their son's excited gurgles on the background isn't helping.

"He's already in a sugar rush because of the gummies you bought for him! You go and try to make him sleep. My head is aching even worse than earlier, oh God!"

Jackson wants to follow his wife but he feels something attach to his leg. He looks down and finds his jumpy son.

"She's right," Jackson says as he picks up the hyper boy. "Oh God indeed."

"Da!"


End file.
